Together at last
by Val and Lizzie
Summary: Lily finds James in tears in the common room at night. The truth comes out. Will they finally be together?


Like any regular day, Lily and her friends stood in the corner of the courtyard gossiping and talking as they leaned against to wall. The courtyard was filled with laughter and chattering.

"Anyway so I was walking down the hall when Frank came up to me with roses and he asked me out on a date" Alice squealed.

"Oh my god Alice that's fantastique" Lily said to her. Alice smiled as Marlene looked towards one of the entrances.

"Well that is not right" she mumbled to herself. Lily spun around and saw what you would usually see. The Marauders pushing each other, laughing about some inside joke.

"Their nothing wrong with that image" Lily said.

"Yes there is look at James" she replied. Lily did as told and noticed that James was not participating in the infantries with his comrades. Instead he walked behind them head down and with a saddened face. He walked by the group looking at Lily with a face that wanted to make her cry and walked away.

"I wonder what that's about" asked Alice. Lily nodded in concern. James was never the type to not ask her out when they were in the same room. As James left the courtyard, Lily felt partially empty inside.

It was past midnight in the Gryffindor common room. The hot fire was crackling in the corner. Besides that, nothing could be heard but one thing was out of place, sitting there on the couch was the James Potter but his heat was not filled with joy, it was filled with sorrow. This year was his last year heck his last month to be with the one he truly loved, little Miss Lily Evans but yet again she had turned him down.

He didn't understand why. He had been nicer, sweeter, less cocky and big-headed, he even started calling her Lily but after all that he still got that stupid no. So there he was, on the common room couch, leaned against the couch, chin on the back of his palm that were pressed to the arm of the couch, looking in the fire with tears in his eyes.

"I can't believe that after this I will never get to see her again and I never even got to tell her I love her" he whispered hoarsely to himself.

"James" said a soft voice from behind her. He turned around to find Lily there in pj's her hair tied in a messy bun, a few loose strands fell in her face. She looked as radiant as always.

"Are you alright James" she asked sitting next to him putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Honestly no" he replied his voice cracking.

"What is it" she asked him.

"Lily I, I don't want to leave. I don't want this year to end" he replied. Lily sighed.

"James none of us do. Hogwarts is like a second home" she said to him.

"No it's not for that reason. It's just" but he cut himself of. Why should he tell her it's not like she would care anyway.

"Tell me James" she said scotching closer to him.

"Because I, I will never get to see you again and as much as you hate me and don't want me I just help but wonder how my life will be like without you. I know that you're always there nagging me but just being with you in the same room makes me so happy but you wouldn't care. I mean after 7 years of rejecting" he said mumbling the last part. He sighed and looked down. He had just admitted that he was in love with her. She put her hand under his chin and pulled his face towards her making him look into her eyes. Lily started leaning closer and closer until finally her lips found his. James kissed back softly and passionately. It was not like Lily had imagined it to be. She thought that James would kiss her roughly but no his kiss was intense and passionate, full of love. Lily pulled back and saw James smiling with his eyes closed. He sighed and turned back to the fire. Lily just stared at him wondering what she had done. She had just kissed the guy that had bugged her for 7 years yet no matter how much she thought of that that kiss had felt so incredibly right.

"James" Lily said carefully.

"Yes Lily" he asked turning back to face her.

"I'm sorry" she said taking his hand in her while looking down.

"For what" James asked almost laughing as he pushed one of the loose strands of hair behind her ear and bringing her face up with his fingers.

"For rejecting you all those years. I mean I never meant to hurt you" she said to him.

"Lily, you don't need to be sorry for what you did. It was your choice and I didn't respect that and I am the one who should be sorry" he replied softly. There was a moment of silence as Lily looked down again as James stared at her.

"I, I love you James" Lily admitted not only to James but to herself as well. He smiled sweetly at her as she looked up at him.

"I love you too Lily, always have always will" he replied. She smiled at him. He pulled her onto his lap and she leaned against his chest.

"Be my girlfriend" he asked her. She nodded as she started to drift off. He wrapped his arms around her.

"Goodnight James" she mumbled snuggling closer to him. He kissed her forehead as she yawned.

"Goodnight Love" he whispered to her as his own eyes closed. Both of them wandered of in to their dreams, dreaming about their own lives as a couple.


End file.
